


No Way Out

by watery_melon_baller



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blanket Permission, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_melon_baller/pseuds/watery_melon_baller
Summary: Danny is cornered by his parents. For how could they ever see anything other than a monster?
Kudos: 28





	No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this because why not. I wrote this little scene when I was first trying to come up with a concept for my Danny Phantom story, but with the way that's evolved it really doesn't fit in anymore. It still makes a good drabble, though. Enjoy!

There were times Danny wished he had never half-died at all. 

This was one of them. 

Fear thrummed through his ghost core and human heart alike as he stared, wide eyed, back at his parents. He wanted to beg them, tell them, plead to them that it was him, their  _ son,  _ but he knew all they would see was a monster. All they would ever see was a monster, soulless and inhuman. Just another ghost, a  _ dangerous  _ ghost, to be eradicated. 

He  _ hated  _ this part. 

“We have you now, ecto-scum!”, his dad declared proudly. His mom just continued to stare at him coldly down the barrel of her ectogun, staring into eyes Danny knew were green, Danny knew she wouldn’t and would never see her son in. 

Once again, Danny reached down for that little pocket of warmth, that human part of him,  _ begging  _ it to send the familiar rush of electric-white energy that would turn him human again. He couldn’t keep his secret now, it wasn’t worth his  _ life—  _ But there was no hint of it. Why couldn’t he find it?  _ Why wasn’t it coming?  _ A sob escaped his lips. 

He could still feel the presence of his human heart deep in his chest, laying dormant. No blood ran through his veins now; only ectoplasm. 

He was cornered, a ghost at the mercy of ghost hunters. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
